1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools and tool accessories. The invention more particularly relates to hang tags for supporting and displaying tools. Still further, the invention pertains to a hangtag mechanism for supporting and displaying multiple tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the tool industry, it is desirable to display tools in an organized and presentable manner. One way in which this has been done is through the use of hangtags. Hangtags allow individual tools to be supported and displayed.
FIG. 1 presents a hangtag 50 recently developed by Olympia Group, Inc. The hangtag 50 first comprises a main body 54. The body 54 is generally planar, but optionally includes an upper concave portion 55 for displaying a first label. Typically, the first label will present the house mark under which the tool product is sold. The body 54 may optionally also include a lower concave portion 56. The lower concave portion allows a label describing the product 10 itself to be affixed in an ornamental and pleasing manner.
In the exemplary hangtag 50 of FIG. 1, the product 10 is a socket. The socket 10 is supported by a tool supporting mechanism 20. The tool supporting mechanism 20 allows the tool 10 to be securely held to the hangtag 50 in a retail environment, but to be detached from the hangtag 50 once the tool 10 has been purchased by a customer.
At the top of the body 54, a hanging mechanism 52 is provided. The hanging mechanism 52 includes a through-opening 53 for receiving a hook (not shown). The hook, in turn, would be attached to a display panel (also not shown). In practice, a number of hooks are disposed along a display panel, permitting various hangtags 50 supporting various products 10 to be presented to the customer in a retail environment.
In many instances, it is desirable to sell tools as a set. Examples include socket sets and nut driver sets. In this respect, a series of sockets or a series of nut drivers are provided, capable of driving nuts of different sizes. However, when these tools are displayed through a hangtag arrangement, such as the hangtag 50 of FIG. 1, it has heretofore been impossible to sell tools as a true set, with a single price and a single product bar code.
Therefore, a hangtag arrangement is needed for displaying multiple tools as a set. Further, a hangtag arrangement is needed that allows the seller to selectively attach individual hangtags to form a set.